Asami's Obsessive
by k99
Summary: Asami has a love of pro bending and a love of a certain rival's son. Based on speculation. Humor/ Romance/ Action. Features a bending tournament, Ferrets vs. Wolfbats.


**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF KORRA, NOR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS METIONED EXCEPT FOR ITSU. IT ALL BELONGS TO NICKELODEON, Bryan Konietzko, and Michael Dante DiMartino. THIS IS FAN MADE AND I AM NOT AFFILIATED WITH ANY OF THE OWNING PARTIES. THIS IS FOR FUN. **_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**_

Asami waved and smiled at her brother, Tahno, as he went into the arena. She loved pro-bending. The excitement, the action, the moves, the thrilling ambiance; It made Asmai's head spin.

"And here come the rambunctious trio. The young and lively Johnnies and our fresh-off-the-boat rookie, the Avatar. It's the Fire Ferrets!"

Bolin flipped onstage and winked at the audience. He had a stupid grin on his face.

Korra clapsed both hand into a balled and raised them above her, shaking them.

Mako's eyes darted across the room. He only allowed himself a small smile. He took a single step forward, and puffed up his chest and shoulders. He looked heroic; powerful.

The crowd is screaming and flipping out. One guy is foaming at the mouth.

Asami's eyes glossed over a bit. She had a slight crush on Mako, like most girls in Republic City. Other teenage girls didn't, however, have Asami's power or wealth. She didn't care too much for it. Her brother was the one prepped to take on the business, but their father banished him and cut him from the family, To this day Asami doesn't know why. No one, not even Tahno, has told her what happened. She cried for days when she heard the news. She always inquired. Even as Daddy's Little Girl, she couldn't get the truth. In retaliation, she lashed out, supporting her brother and taking up racing Satomobiles. She was the only one her father could pass the company to. They still loved eacho ther, however.

Asami watched the benders get in place. An arm draped around her shoulders.

"Nice fight, isn't it?"

Asami yelped and kicked the stranger in the ankle. He braced himself on the bars in front of them. Asami put both his arms behind his back and tossed him to the floor. Just as she was about to open up a can of whoop ass on him, he put up his hands in self defence.

"Wait! Asami! It's me!"

Asami frozed and her eyes widened. She helped him up and mumbled an apology.

' Gee, you can't even tell when your boyfriend shows up. Tsk tsk. It's alright. "

Asami glared at him and flicked his ear.

This was Itsu, Asami's lover of sorts. He was a nonbender but yieled quite a few weapons. Amg them he knew chi-blocking, could use lighting sticks, a sword, and ws a fan of the classic bow and arrow. He had dark brown hair and innocent light green eyes. His features were soft and he looked like a kind kid.

He combated that with a gray, sleeveless jacket and a black T-shirt underneath with its short sleeves out of the jacket. The jacket buttons down and flared out under his buttocks. He wore dark grey pants that fitted snugly into his tall black boots. He was a fan of the the olde look from back in Avatar Aangs day with a hint of modern. He was 5'11" with a lean body and broad shoulders from working on the farm.

Itsu is the youngest son of the late cabbage merchant. He farmed alongside his father when his father's satomobile business, Cabbage Corp, took off. Itsu was Amon's younger brother. He loved his brother, but hated the monster Amon had become. After that firebender killed their father and scarred Amon's face, Amon turned cold and ruthless. Itsu was reluctant to assist in the equalist party, but thought he could change Amon. He had yet told Asami about the nature of his involvement. Cabbage Corp was taken over by the Vice President, but he sined an agreement to give it over to the boys when they turn of age.

"Whatever. Now shut up it's about to start." Asami leaned in and put on her binoculars. She was obsessed with pro-bending.

**10 MINUTES LATER**

"And Bolin takes a nasty wipeout from the ring. Poor kid. Now it's two ferrets to three Wolfbats."

Tahno bended at Korra, and she, in slow motion, Matrixed out of the way, bending backwards. He smirked at her and Korra sent a wave of water at his legs. He flipped out of the way. "Try this, gorgeous." He sent disks of his element at Korra, which she barely dodged.

" And the femme fatale of the Wolfbats has been knocked out of the ring by Mako. That kid is going' places, I'll tell ya'." The announcer swung his right arm in fist from his shoulder to his torso

Asami's eyes were trained on the arena. She didn't care who won. Her heart raced as she marveled at Mako's cool under fire routine.

"Hello? Earth to Asami? You know it's rude to not only ignore you sexy, sexy man, but to ogle another in in presence. That's insulting and not very classy of you."

Asami smiled. She adored Itsu's wit but loved pro bending, too. She ligktly kissed his cheek then with a single blow sent him sprawling across the back floor. He made noises of indignation. He pointed at Mako, then at her, then at the sky with intelligible sounds when he realized she wasn't listening. He slumped his shoulders and solemnly walked back to her, grumbling.

**LATER**

"And now we've reached our final round. Bot teams are tied. Who will win the 75,000 yuans? Benders…ready your element…. And let's begin!" The announcer said.

Boling goes immediately for the offensive. He send earth balls (A/N: *Giggle* Now I have an idea for a silly, parody M rated) at the female Wolfbat. She simply sets the ablaze. He creates a wall the block her fire whip.

She signals to her teammates, and she get to the center, as her teammates are still fighting. The Fire Ferrets look confused.

"Is she? Oh my Aang I think she is! It's time to break out the Wolfbat's secret weapon, the girl's special attack. The novice Avatar hasn't experienced this before. I'll tell 'ya Laki I am sweating with anticipation." The announcer dabs sweat off of his brow.

She takes a step back. She sucks in a deep breath and gets herself in the zone. She is channeling her inner dragon, her inner flame, her inner sun. The heat spreads across her body. Her chi is balanced and her muscles geared in. She lets out a primal roar and a wave of blue fire attacks the Fire Ferrets. It breaks through Bolin's defenses, effectively knocking him out of the ring. The other Wolfbats push Mako to the 3rd ring. The fire catches out firebender off guard and sends him into the water. He looks at Korra in a fearful and worrying manner and swims away.

Korra huffed and took a strong stance. The flaming fatale stopped the fir and smirked to wave a prideful hand at the crowd. Big mistake, darling.

A heavy gush of water knocked the girl to the 3rd ring. Korra sent ice shards at the other Wolfbats, knocking them off. Mademoiselle Wolfbat glared at Korra.

Asami's heart catches in her throat. Two of pro-bending's toughest chicks are about to throw down. Shit just got real, people. This could be one for the ages, and it isn't even the finals yet.

They conjure their element, concentrating on the spirits of that element, letting themselves be guided. They blast it at each other. A colorful swirl of fire comes from the the Wolfbat lass. The clearest blue water sprouts from the hands of Korra.

" Holy fucking Aang," one spectator gasps. One uy s foaming at the mouth ad is now on the ground.

The two girls are standing off and giving it their all. They're pushing with all their might. Korra's muscles ripple beneath her armor. An idea light comes above Korra's head. She grins. The water turns to steam and she ducks, missing the stream of fire by an inch. (A/N: Screw probability, this is fanfiction.)

" It seems Korra is using steam to create a mist to hide in. I think the Fire Ferrets did good with this gal 'cause Hasook , that yellow-bellied square, wouldn't do anything like this." The announcer proclaimed.

Korra shot a stream of water at the Wolfbat, knocking her to the ground. The girl shot fire in various directions, but Korra just created more steam. She iced the Wolfbat to the ground and smirked, looking into the girls eyes.

"Mako's a real hot cat , quite the pip (1). I should see if he wants to _rock_ (2) with me later." The girl said with a smirk of her own. Korra's eyes filled with rage and the blue portrayed a very strong message. With a stream of water she knocked the girl off the ring.

The steam cleared having hidden the two girls…discussion.

"She's done it. I can't believe she's done it. The doll of the Fire Ferrets just blew my wig, folks and won her way into our hearts. Dame's got moxy. She faced of the most hard-hitting competitors and won. This is remarkable. The Fire Ferrets win!"

The crowd is going wild. They're chanting and screaming. It's a roar that busts your ear drums. Korra tosses off her helmet and basked in the love.

Asami is yelling with the best of them. Her blinkers (3) were bright. She grips Itsu's shirt.

" Did you see that? That was incredible. One for the history books. I can't wait to see it covered in the paper. Oh dear Aang I think I'm about to die of joy!" Asami continues to ramble on. She was talking much too fast for Itsu to follow. He smiled, though. She was happy, and that made him happy. Asami finished with a big sigh.

She couldn't be more energized. She was buzzing and adrenaline filled her body. She took Itsu by the shoulder and smashed him into a kiss. It was electrifying and heated. His hand founder their way to her waist ad she tangled her in his neck and hair.

"We let you on this balcony to watch, not to make my future nieces and nephews. Ew."

They broke apart and blushed, looking guilty and trying not to make eye contact. Itsu dug his shoe into the ground. Asami fiddled with her hands but ultimately hugged her brother.

" You were great out there, bro."

" Not great enough." Came the dejected response from the Wolfbat's kitten(4).

" Don't be so down (name), I'd have loved to be the one fighting Korra one on one. To see her take short breaths and cursing my name. Perhaps I could've slipped my number into her pocket." Tahno said with smirk and lust filled gleam in his eye.

The other male Wolfbat rolled his eyes. " Stop being so perverted, Tahno. You know she likes Mako. Her fanculb is disappointed." The guy was a gossiper who loved juicy rumors and secrets, regardless of their verity. They continued to speak as they left the balcony.

"_Likes Mako, huh? _Sounds an awful lot like somebody I know." Itsu said.

" The majority of the female population?" Asami rebottled.

"Cute."Itsu smiled but it came off as sneer. Asami rolled her grey eyes.

" I would've never guessed I'd end up with the jealous type." Asami said, pretending to be talking to herself.

" I'm not jealous. That would mean I'm threatened by him. He may be a great bender with good looks, many fans, and an angsty past girls love, but I will own my own company. So there!" Itsu pointed at Asami, and it was clear he didn't sound very convinced by his words. She put her hand on his shoulder.

" Don' worry, Itsu. He's cute, but too hard boiled (5). Besides, our "forbidden romance" is much more stimulating."

" You only like me because you shouldn't. I'm hurt, doll." Itsu put a hand on his heart. Asami rolled her eyes. And she leaned in close to Itsu.

" Let's go to your place to celebrate. You know how I get after a big battle, don't you?" Asami asked, her voice lusty and sweet with her eyes boring into his, her head tilted.

Itsu's own eyes widened as his eyebrows rose. He put on a smirk of his own. Asami's pheromones clouded his senses. It makes his head spin. For months, he went out of his way to see her. She was almost his obsession. His eyes glanced over the curve of her neck, and how her sweat made her clothes cling to her. Her wavy hair looked soft and glistening.

'' Lets go"

**An attractive person**

**To hang out, possibly leading to sexytimes**

**Eyes**

**A girl**

**A person who's rough around the edges. **

**Hello. I know it's been awhile but with this new show I found a muse. We haven't met the Wolfbats or Asami but I was on Tumblr, the wiki, and speculating so I felt it was fanfiction time. It supposed to be like the 30's so I use some slang. Itsu is an OC and fits into my Amon theory. It's pretty unlikely but fanfiction is about what WE think. I'm sorry and I will try to update One Night. Expect more Korra fanfics, I support Makkora but I like Tahno and many other character of this awesome series so we'll see. I freaked when I saw the first episodes. The time for this is after Revelations**


End file.
